


Tell Me No Secrets and I'll Tell You No Lies

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought it was a simple enough request. Who knew it would cause such drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me No Secrets and I'll Tell You No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Glompfest for socherokee

Harry and Draco strolled out of the Quidditch locker rooms, arms draped around each other's shoulders, to join their friends on the grass of the pitch. NEWTs had been taken and survived and now all that most of the group had left was their graduation ceremony the day after tomorrow.

"Merlin's balls," Blaise called out when Harry dropped a casual kiss beneath Draco's ear. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?"

Draco sat gracefully and Harry moved behind him, pulling Draco into the vee of his legs before flipping Blaise two fingers in reply.

"Oh, that's priceless from the man who has his right hand not so inconspicuously up Hermione's hoodie. And if it's where I think it is, I'm completely appalled," Draco retorted.

Hermione let out a small squeak and slid from Blaise's lap to the ground beside him, pulling down her hoodie, her cheeks blooming bright pink.

"This from the man who has I was just on the receiving end of a fabulous blow-job written all over his face," Blaise shot back.

"Jealous?" Draco smirked. "Perhaps Harry would be willing to give your girlfriend some tips...or maybe Pans, she's quite skilled, eh Weasley?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Pansy said with a huff. "Can we just play nice for tonight? We have three days until we're done here –," she looked towards Ginny, "—well, most of us. And I for one would like to spend this evening without all the bickering."

Harry looked around at his group of friends. They were an odd mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins. He and Ron had been best friends since meeting on the platform waiting for the train when they were eleven years old.

Hermione and Neville had burst into their compartment that first year, looking for Neville's toad, and had stayed when the toad jumped in behind them. The four had been fast friends ever since, and the rest of the unusual assortment seemed to have resulted from a relationship or two. Or five. He thought Blaise had at one time dated almost every girl in the group.

Harry ran his hand down Draco's arm. His boyfriend had been one of the last to join them, once he'd been certain he favoured wizards rather than witches. Their relationship had grown from initial mutual enmity. Socially they ran in different circles; Draco's pureblood family was associated with the elite of the Wizarding world, whereas Harry's Mum's Muggle-born status was a bit of a stigma in some circles. Draco's family hosted fancy dress balls in the Manor ballrooms; Harry's parents had people over to picnic in the back garden of their home in Godric's Hollow. And when he'd first met him, Harry thought the handsome blond was a stuck up git. Pulling Draco closer, Harry felt Draco's slender back curve to match the line of his chest, and marvelled at how far they'd come and the fact they were together in spite of their considerable differences.

"Yo, Harry," Ron called out. "Planning on joining us?"

Harry frowned, confused. "What are you on about?"

"You've had this dopey smile on your face for the last few minutes, Potter," Pansy said. "I'm beginning to believe your fantasy life is preferable to your real one."

Harry laughed. "Not even close. I was just thinking about how we all became friends...or more." He kissed the back of Draco's neck. "It's hard to believe in three days we'll be leaving. I'm not sure I'm looking forward to heading home."

"Well I, for one, do not want to think about it," Draco said. "I want to dance." He climbed to his feet and looked toward Neville. "Longbottom, weren't you in charge of bringing the wireless out here?"

Neville waved his wand and a radio came floating toward them. He grabbed it and set it on the grass, tapping it with his wand. Celestina Warbeck's shrill voice began warbling You charmed the heart right out of me.... A flush spread over Neville's cheeks as he hurriedly changed the station.

"Gran must have used it last," he muttered.

"Got her in your trunk, do you, Nev?" Ron asked, choking back a laugh. "I swear I heard you playing the wireless the other night."

Pansy slapped Ron's arm. "Behave."

Neville tuned in a station and a Weird Sister's song floated out. He reached out to Ginny and pulled her to her feet, and they began to dance.

Harry stood and pulled Draco close, looping his arms around his narrow waist. "Didn't really mind Celestina. Gave me a chance to hold you close and dance." He ran his nose along Draco's long, pale neck.

"You seem to be managing just fine with this," Draco said with a smirk. "Odd as we must look swaying to acid rock." Harry nipped at an ear lobe, and Draco slipped his arms around Harry's neck, one hand playing with the curls above his right ear. He arched his hips forward, pressing into Harry's groin with a sly smile.

"Tease," Harry said, his hand slipping down Draco's long spine.

"Who said I'm teasing, Potter?" Draco slid one thigh between Harry's legs. "You're the one who was in such a hurry."

"Excuse me?" Harry arched a brow. "Once you'd come, you were the one anxious 'not to be late'."

Draco scoffed. "You know you shouldn't listen to me in moments like that. You'd just sucked my brains out through my cock. All you had to do was turn me to face the shower wall and grab the bottle of conditioner. I'd have been amenable."

Harry snorted. "I figure you'll be amenable later, when we can get horizontal. Ron'll be with Pansy and Nev with Ginny; maybe we can get the room to ourselves."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy. Fucking in the red and gold monstrosity that's a tribute to bad taste. I can't wait."

Harry grinned. "Hey, it's all the same in the dark, yeah? And you can bring your blankie with you."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Potter." Draco sniffed and looked away. "Maybe I'll just stay in my own dormitory tonight."

"And listen to Blaise and Hermione fuck?" Harry teased. "Remember what happened last time?"

Draco shuddered. "Point. Who knew such a bookish girl would howl like a banshee."

"Well," Harry shrugged. "You did say Blaise was hung like a horse. That might have something to do with it."

The pout on Draco's mouth was very cute, and Harry was tempted to kiss it away. "It's extremely bad form to discuss one man's cock while another's is rubbing up your thigh, Potter," he said. "And I never should have told you that. You're entirely too fixated on Blaise's prick."

Harry's hand slid over the curve of Draco's arse. "There's only one prick besides mine I'm interested in," he whispered against Draco's ear. "And I'm quite happy with that one, thank you very much."

He squeezed, and Draco's lips curled in a smug smile. "Well, of course," he said. "How could there be any doubt?" But his arms tightened around Harry's neck.

"Okay, it's time for you two to stop."

Harry and Draco glanced over; Ginny Weasley was looking at them, a wry smirk on her pretty face. "PDAs are one thing; groping one another and frotting upright is another all together."

"Jealous much?" Draco drawled. "Longbottom falling down on the job, is he, Weaslette?"

She rolled her eyes expressively. "No, Malfoy, you snarky bitch. Neville does just fine. It's just… distracting." She tossed long red hair over her shoulder and turned her back.

"You're not distracted," Pansy called out with a laugh, "you're wondering if there's enough time to conjour chairs and have Dobby bring us popcorn. A few more minutes and the show would be priceless!"

"Well I, for one," Hermione cut in primly, "am not at all interested in watching my best friend and his boyfriend rub each other off."

"I always knew there was something unnatural about you, Granger," Pansy said with an expressive eye roll. "Every other girl in Hogwarts wants to watch."

"She'd rather watch us fuck, I suspect," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry snorted. "I'd rather not give her the chance if it's all the same to you." He put a little space between them, sliding his hands to Draco's hips. "Besides I want to talk to you."

Draco sighed, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders. "It would appear that you are talking to me."

"Smartarse." He looked at Draco and took a deep breath. "My parents will be here tomorrow."

"As will mine."

"I want you to meet them," Harry said in a rush. He bit on his bottom lip in anticipation.

Draco stopped dancing, his eyes widening. "You what?"

The song ended and in the moments of silence Harry answered. "I want you to meet my parents."

Now everyone had stopped dancing, apparently waiting for Draco's reply. Silence hung in the air like the cloud of smoke that's left after fireworks go off.

Finally Pansy broke the silence. "Draco, you have told your parents, haven't you?" Draco shot her a quelling look, but it was too late.

"Told your parents what?" Harry asked.

Draco stood stiffly, a red blush creeping up his neck and onto his face.

Pansy moved quickly across the pitch and stood in front of Draco, hands on hips. "You have got to be kidding me! I told my parents months ago, but asked them to keep it quiet until after graduation. Draco, how could you?"

Harry looked between Pansy and Draco, his brow furrowed in obvious confusion. "Not to mention what? Told who what?" His voice rose in pitch. "For the fucking love of Merlin, will someone tell me what's going on?"

Pansy gave Draco a pointed look. He looked down at his feet. "I'm betrothed to Pansy."

Harry began to laugh hysterically. "Oh that's rich! You two almost had me." He looked between them again. "You are joking, right?"

Draco was still staring at the ground and Pansy's face was flushed as she began to speak.

"It's not as..."

Draco finally looked up at Harry and cut her off. "It's not like I plan to marry her. You know that." He scrubbed at his face with his hands. "It's just...well you know how I've told you my parents aren't the easiest people to talk to?"

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "So you said nothing about your boyfriend? Great. Brilliant. Perfect."

"Harry, please. Don't be like this," Draco pleaded.

"Be like this?" Harry replied. "Be like what? Clearly, I'm nobody and therefore not entitled to be like anything." He looked around at all of his friends staring at him and it was more than he could handle. "I can't do this right now." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Harry ran after him, calling out. "Harry, don't go!"

He stopped and turned back, holding out his hand. "Stop. Do not follow me." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need some time." With that, he turned and stalked away.

~***~

 

Draco watched as Harry walked off the pitch and back toward the castle. He turned to Pansy. "Thanks! Perfect time to spit that little gem out!"

"Do not blame me for the fact that your balls aren't big enough to stand up to your parents!"

"Well it's not like I'm going to marry you! You happen to be missing a cock, something that I find essential in any potential partner!"

"Perhaps you should tell your parents that!" Pansy shot back.

"Enough!" Hermione shouted. "I think this party is over. We've all heard more than we needed to and Draco, you need to go find Harry."

"Are you daft? He told me not to follow him," Draco said. "I'm not going anywhere." He sat down and began to pluck at the grass in irritation.

Hermione gestured for everyone to leave. Pansy and Ron made to stay and she shook her head slightly and mouthed Please, just go. I'll talk to him.

Hermione waited until only she, Blaise and Draco were left on the pitch. She and Blaise sat, Hermione next to him, Blaise further away and feigning indifference as he leaned back on his elbows

"What?" Draco said finally when she just stared at him. "It's not like I lied to him."

"Well, technically," Hermione replied, "I suppose you didn't. But can't you imagine how it must have sounded to him?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know 'how it sounded to him'? I find how he's going to respond to any given thing incomprehensible on the best days, Granger. The things I think will upset him, he laughs off. The things I think aren't any big deal he goes ballistic over. But why am I telling you this? You know him."

Hermione looked thoughtful, then nodded slightly. "You're right; I do know him." She lowered her voice. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something, and if you ever use it against him I'll hex your bollocks off, but…"

Draco stared at her. "I'd never use anything against him. For Merlin's sakes, Granger, I love the moron!"

She pursed her lips, studying him. "You'd better," she warned. "All right, listen; has it ever occurred to you that Harry came out a lot later than most of the people we know who are gay?"

Draco shrugged. "So?"

"He didn't until he started dating you. Did you ever ask yourself why?"

"Clearly, he didn't know it himself until he got a good look at my arse in the showers," Draco said sarcastically. He sighed at her glare. "No, Granger; I never asked myself why."

"Gods, your ego knows no bounds," Hermione said shaking her head. "And your arse might be lovely, but despite your periods of self delusion, you and I both know it wouldn't turn a straight man gay. Think about it."

Draco stared at her, frowning. "So, he was a late bloomer. So what?"

"He wasn't a late bloomer," she said tightly. "He just didn't plan to come out. He planned to ignore it and stay single."

"Ignore it?" Draco said incredulously. "It's not exactly something a person can ignore."

"Harry could've," she retorted. "Harry would have. And then you happened."

He shook his head. "Why in the world would Harry have planned to stay -- what, celibate? -- except for me stumbling into his life."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "Has Harry ever told you about his relatives?"

Draco scowled. "What relatives? His parents?"

"No, his parents are lovely. I mean his aunt and uncle, and his cousin Dudley." She said the name as if it was a curse word, and in spite of himself Draco was intrigued.

"No," he said slowly. "Should he have?"

"This whole thing might be easier if he had," she said under her breath. "Okay, Harry's Mum and her sister have always had—something of a difficult relationship. When Lily got her Hogwarts letter, her sister was really jealous and they had a falling out. After Harry was born, Petunia –,"

"Petunia and Lily?" Blaise said with a snort. "Who came up with those names?"

"Their mother, I imagine," Hermione said sternly, "and will you please butt out?"

Blaise held up both of his hands in surrender and then lay back with them stacked behind his head.

"Anyway," Hermione went on, "after Harry was born, his aunt approached his Mum. She had a boy, too, almost Harry's age and she said she thought it might be nice if they got to know one another. That maybe it could help them get close again if the boys were friends. So, in the interest of bringing her family back together, Lily sent Harry to spend two weeks with his cousin every summer from the time he was four until he started Hogwarts. And I think his aunt really meant it, but…"

"But, what?" Draco asked, a strange nervous ache starting in his chest.

"His uncle and his cousin are awful people, Draco. Bigoted and mean, they always found Harry… odd." She looked down at her hands. "They don't know about Harry being a wizard; Petunia made it a stipulation of the visits that he not ever tell. She didn't want her husband to think her family was weird." She made a face that showed precisely what she thought of that. "But Harry was still quiet, and gentle, and kind. And Dudley is… well, he's a nasty bully is what he is. And he was always wanting to fight with Harry. And when he wouldn't… well… both he and his uncle started calling Harry a pouf. And faggot. And telling him his parents would never love him if he was queer, because no parent could be proud of a queer son."

The ache in Draco's chest grew. "Why didn't he tell his parents he didn't want to go there?"

"Because he could see it was important to his mum, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that her sister's family are pigs. And Lily and Petunia at least speak to one another now. But only because Harry has kept his mouth shut." She leaned closer. "I think part of him believes some of what they said, Draco, because he's so careful not to disappoint his parents. And he's never told them he's gay. He's never even hinted."

Draco blinked, his heart sinking. "He wants to introduce me to them, as his boyfriend." She nodded, sitting back. He turned and stared toward the castle. "Fuck."

"I'd say that about covers it."

Draco turned to look at her, then pushed to his feet, brushing grass from his slacks.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find my boyfriend," he answered. "And try to convince him I'm not the utter prick I must've sounded like."

Blaise laughed. "Good luck with that, mate."

Draco flipped him two fingers as he walked away.

~***~

 

It took Draco some time to find Harry. He checked all the usual places for him, even going so far as to knock on the Gryffindor common room door and ask if he was there. He finally located him in the Owlery, Hedwig perched on his knee. Harry looked up and rolled his eyes. He then looked away pointedly.

"Why are you here?"

Draco lingered in the doorway. "I wanted to explain. Apologize."

"No need, I get it. It was fun while it lasted, but your family expects you to marry and have an heir." His voice shook slightly as he continued. "I was never going to be more than a school romance. I shouldn't have expected more."

Crossing the Owlery, Draco nudged Hedwig off Harry's knee before sliding onto his lap. He gently took Harry's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Is that really what you think? That this was just for laughs?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he didn't reply.

"Honestly, Potter, I thought you were smarter than that. And I don't give a fiddler's fart what my parents expect from me, it's not going to happen." He ran his thumb over the tear that slipped down Harry's cheek. "I know it seems like I lied to you, and maybe in some way I did by not telling you about Pansy. But from the first time you kissed me, there was no doubt in my mind that I could no more marry Pansy than I could run naked through the Great Hall during commencement ceremonies."

Harry's eyes darkened even as his lips quirked.

"Pervert," Draco chided with a slight smile. "Keep that thought, but I want you to hear this. I fully intended to tell my parents everything right after graduation, I truly did. In my mind it didn't matter until that point." He shifted so that he was straddling Harry's lap. "Sadly, what I hadn't considered was that you might find out about the ridiculous betrothal and be hurt. But what you need to know is that I couldn't possibly marry Pansy; not only does she have tits, but she's missing a cock. Which you do have, and one I'm particularly fond of." He pressed their groins together to demonstrate.

Harry groaned and pressed back.

Draco smiled and continued. "And it would be in decidedly poor taste to even consider marrying Pansy when I'm ridiculously in love with you."

Harry's eyes widened. "You love me?" he said in apparent surprise.

"So much it frightens me sometimes," Draco whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "I love you too. That's why I wanted you to meet my parents. But I need to tell you something first."

Draco shook his head. "No, I talked to Granger. I understand. But why didn't you just tell me?"

"You've always seemed so...'out'." Harry sat up a bit, resting his hands on Draco's waist. "You're so comfortable with who you are and everything. I didn't want you to know I was..."

"A virgin when we met?" Draco kissed him lightly on the lips. "I knew. And frankly it's quite a heady experience to know that you're someone's first. And that's moved up several notches, knowing I'm your first everything."

Draco found the blush creeping up Harry's neck quite endearing. "And for the record, I'm out here, at Hogwarts. No one cares here. But you should have guessed by now that my parents have no clue of my preferences. Like I said, in my mind it didn't matter if they knew...until after I was out of here."

"So neither set of parents have any idea that we're both gay?"

Draco shrugged. "So it would seem."

"Then we're well and truly fucked." Harry said with a sigh.

Draco felt his cock twitch and he pressed forward into Harry's groin again. "Not at the moment, but I'd like to be," he said moving his mouth to Harry's neck. He kissed a line up to a spot behind Harry's ear and nipped softly.

Harry's arms instinctively tightened around Draco, his hips thrusting forward. "I want you."

"I want you too, git, but not here. I absolutely refuse to set my arse on owl droppings. We'll go back to the dormitory."

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's waist, his voice husky. "You could ride me, then it would be my arse in owl shite. Because right now I don't care."

Draco scrambled to his feet, pulling Harry up with him. "Merlin's balls! Have you no couth? I refuse to have either of us end up with owl shite in our cracks!" He pulled Harry to the door. "Not to mention I don't particularly care for an audience that can peck our willy's off if they get annoyed with us!"

They ran down the steps and across the grounds, hand-in-hand, with a few stops along the way for a kiss or two. They ran through the entrance and didn't stop until they were gasping for air outside the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," Harry wheezed out. "Neville's turn to pick a password," he explained at Draco's smirk.

They stopped inside the door and looked around the common room.

"So much for privacy," Draco scowled.

A group of Gryffindors were gathered around the fire, including Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione, who stood and crossed to the boys. "We were worried. Is everything okay?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, waving Hermione off. "Everything is wonderful and will be perfect in about five minutes when I'm riding your best friend's cock, thanks for asking."

"Too much information, mate," Ron called out.

They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and Draco looked back towards the room. "Weasel, do you and Longbottom have everything you need for the evening out of your room?" He didn't wait for a reply before barrelling on. "Yes? Good. Perfect. Don't bother knocking, there will be wards on the door that will shrivel your nuts if you try. Night all!"

And with that he dragged his laughing boyfriend up the stairs. Once inside Harry's room, Draco slammed the door and waved his wand in several complicated gestures. He muttered under his breath and then tossed his wand on Harry's desk.

Harry grabbed him and pressed Draco against the door, his mouth capturing Draco's in a rough kiss. Draco nipped at Harry's lower lip, gently tugging on it before releasing it. Sliding his hand between their bodies, Harry cupped Draco's prick and began to massage it through his trousers.

"Ungghh," Draco moaned. "Unless you want this over now, I'd like to propose we get naked and on the bed."

"I like the naked and on the bed part, but can we not talk about proposing right now?"

Draco stopped and looked at Harry for a second before recognition dawned on his face. He rolled his eyes, pushing Harry off him. "Git!"

"Wanker!"

"Toss-pot!"

They both began laughing. Moments later they were undressed and lying on Harry's bed, facing one another. Harry ran his hand down Draco's side before rolling to his back and pulling him on top of him. "I love you," he said, sliding his hand across Draco's back.

"I know," Draco replied with a small smile. He slid his lips across Harry's chest, stopping to worry each nipple with his tongue. Harry arched with an appreciative sound. Kissing a line down Harry's abdomen, he paused to nip at a hip bone and then lathe the red spot with his tongue. Running his nose through the coarse hair that ran from belly-button to cock, he continued until his mouth was able to suck the tip of Harry's prick. He slid his lips around the head and down as far as he could before sliding back up and repeating. His own cock was hard and aching for some attention, and he hooked a leg around one of Harry's to pull it close enough to frot against. Up and down the firm, thick flesh his mouth worked until he heard Harry's breath hitch and felt his thigh stiffen.

He sat up, fingers clenching around the base of Harry's cock to stop him from coming. Harry moaned, but Draco didn't care. "Not yet. I believe I said something about riding you to perfection."

"Please," Harry pleaded.

Draco rolled onto his back, hooking an arm to hold his leg in the air and reaching down to his opening. "Just a minute to prepare, if you please." A whispered spell and lube appeared in the palm of his hand.

He watched as Harry's eyes darkened with passion until they were as black as night. "Oh, fuck me," Harry said as he watched Draco slide a finger into himself.

"I'd prefer you fucked me, but we can do that next," Draco countered. When he moved to slide in a third finger, Harry grabbed him by the arms and pulled him until Draco was sitting on his abdomen. "Anxious much?" he teased.

"Stop talking," Harry said, his jaw tight. "Just…"

Draco smiled and rose to his knees, one hand reaching behind to hold Harry's prick still. He lined up and slowly slid down until his arse brushed the curls at Harry's groin. He sat for a minute, breathing shallowly as his body adjusted to the fullness. When he could move he raised up and slid down quickly.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck..." Harry groaned. "Good...so good, Draco."

Draco leaned forward, not breaking stride as he kissed Harry. They moved in counterpoint, the pace quickening. Harry grabbed Draco's cock in his hand and matched their movements, stroke for stroke.

"Oh, close," Draco said with a gasp. "Love you, love you, love you," he chanted before his movements became irregular and he was arching and coming and covering Harry's chest with his release.

As he came, his muscles tightened and soon Harry was holding him by the hips as he pushed up as deep as he could. Harry shuddered and came, filling his lover.

Draco collapsed forward, Harry's cock sliding out of him with a wet slide. He curled into Harry's side. "That was..."

"Yeah," Harry replied, already half asleep.

They woke in the night, and this time they made love slowly before falling back to sleep.

~***~

 

When they finally woke in the morning, the sun was shining brightly through the windows.

Harry reached out a hand and felt for his wand on the bedside table. "Tempus," he said groggily. He squinted, to read the numbers, then nudged Draco. "We should go eat, it's nearly nine. I reckon Ron and Neville would appreciate being able to get into their room."

Draco growled, his head still beneath a pillow.

"Did you really put up wards that would shrivel their balls?"

"Do you doubt that I would?" Draco answered grumpily, finally emerging. "I need more sleep." His eyes shot open and he sat up. "What time did you say it was?"

"Nearly nine, why?"

"I'm meeting my parents in The Three Broomsticks at noon," Draco replied.

"Oh," Harry said, crestfallen. "Okay."

Draco sighed expansively. "For the love of Merlin's saggy left nut, were you or were you not listening to me last night? I'm telling you this so you can come with me."

He smacked Harry with his pillow, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Harry's smile lit up the room. "I'll send Hedwig and tell my parents to meet us there."

"In for a knut, in for a galleon," Draco replied. "I'm going to go back to my room. I need to shower and get cleaned up a bit. I'll get Dobby to bring us both some food, okay?" He stood while he talked and pulled on his clothes.

Harry jumped up from the bed and kissed Draco. "I'll meet you in the entry at half eleven. That will give us plenty of time to get to Hogsmeade."

Draco nodded on his way out the door.

~***~

 

Lucius looked down his nose and swiped at the table with his serpent-headed cane. "Explain to me again, Narcissa, why Draco couldn't meet us at some place more...acceptable?"

Narcissa gave the room a glance. "I imagine he chose it for its location, not its ambiance." One of her fair brows arched. "And you didn't seem to mind it when we were at Hogwarts. I seem to recall several dates that involved that corner," she pointed an elegant finger towards the back of the room, "and some quite serious kissing." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

The door opened and they turned in anticipation. It was not Draco walking through the door, but James and Lily Potter. James and Lily were several years younger than Lucius and Narcissa, but they recognized each other from their time at Hogwarts.

Lily moved forward, extending her hand. "Narcissa," she said pleasantly, "how wonderful to see you after all this time. Your son is the same age as our Harry, isn't he?"

Narcissa accepted the out-stretched hand in both of hers. "Lily Potter, you're looking well." She turned to James and smiled. "James, how are you? Lily, James, you remember my husband, Lucius?"

James held out his hand to Lucius. "Malfoy, nice to see you again. How are things at the Ministry? Next in line for the Minister's job, I hear."

Lucius paused for a beat before shaking James' hand. He eyed the other man down his slightly pointed nose. "Well, well, Potter, I had no idea you followed the local gossip. I thought now that you'd managed to procure rights for werewolves, you spent very little time at the Ministry and certainly not listening to idle gossip."

James eyes narrowed slightly. "I like to know what I'm going to be up against after the next election," he countered. Lily placed her hand on James' arm and he stepped back.

Narcissa turned to Lily. "Yes, our son, Draco, is the same age as your Harry. I suspect they know each other. It's a bit difficult not to know everyone who attends, even if they're not in the same House."

Lily's eyes were on the door as it opened. In walked Harry and Draco, hand-in-hand.

"Brilliant," Draco exclaimed. "You know one another. Father, Mother, this is Harry Potter. My boyfriend."

Lucius turned, eyes wide as saucers. "Your what?!"

"Boyfriend," Draco repeated. "I should also tell you I won't be marrying Pansy. Truth is, I can't abide fanny and frankly we'd kill one another. Not to mention her boyfriend, Weasley, has about a million siblings and cousins who'd gut me if I tried."

James looked at Harry, then to his wife, and then to Harry again. "Is this true, son?"

Harry gave a sheepish shrug, but smiled. "Which part? That he's my boyfriend, yes. That he can't stand fan—er… girls? Yes. And that he and Pans would kill one another, most definitely. I do, however, take exception with his description of the Weasley's. There's not quite a million of them, more like a few hundred, I suspect."

Narcissa clapped in delight, then rushed over and hugged both Harry and Draco. "Well don't you two make a lovely couple?" She released them as Lily hurried over and repeated the gesture. "Aren't they lovely, Lily?"

"They are," she replied, cupping Harry's cheek. "You look so happy," she murmured, then leaned in and kissed him. He smiled.

Lily and Narcissa each moved to one side of the boys, each on the side of the other woman's child, and steered them toward the tables in the back of the room. The four of them were busy in conversation when the door opened and Sirius Black walked in, broad shoulders in a lazy slouch and curly black hair brushing the shoulders of his leather jacket.

He walked to James and Lucius, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Hey, Malfoy," he said. "Fancy seeing you here. How's it dangling?"

When both men ignored him and merely stood with gob-smacked expression on their faces, Sirius took a quick look around the room, his eyes landing on Lily, Narcissa, Harry and Draco all taking seats around a large table, and laughing. As he watched, Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to young Malfoy's cheek. The Malfoy boy reached out and caught Harry's hand, and their fingers entwined as they turned to their mothers.

Sirius turned to James and slapped him on the shoulder, laughing loudly. "Well then, old friend. This will certainly make the holidays much more interesting!"

The elder Malfoy groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

fin


End file.
